


[Podfic] Not Another Supersoldier Fantasy

by wtfrenchtoast



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Asexual Character, Bisexual Character, Bottom Steve Rogers, Deaf Clint Barton, Dildos, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Masturbation, Mental Health Issues, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Romantic Comedy, Second-Hand Embarrassment, Sex Toys, Trans Character, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 09:20:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20356114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtfrenchtoast/pseuds/wtfrenchtoast
Summary: Bucky finds a popular sex toy modeled on Captain America's own anatomy. Well, isn't this just perfect? Because even after all this time, he still hasn’t seen Steve’s supersoldier cock. But apparently in this day and age anyone with $29.95 can get a decent replica. The unfairness of this is of galactic proportions.





	[Podfic] Not Another Supersoldier Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Not Another Supersoldier Fantasy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2383895) by [triedunture](https://archiveofourown.org/users/triedunture/pseuds/triedunture). 

> Original author's note: although this is a romantic comedy that attempts to be funny and silly, this is still Bucky Barnes & Steve Rogers we're talking about. So be warned for mental health/recovery issues, therapeutic frustrations, awkward confessions, spirals of self-hate, and mentions of past internalized biphobia. But also: nosy friends, shopping montages, ghostly vanishing dildos, too much takeout, and a happy ending.

Thank you, triedunture, for letting me post this! Enjoy!

Download mp3 (1:41:43) [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/198ygsypWVBs4DgjLElRI0sh6HoJmvqQK/view?usp=drivesdk)

Music: We Don't Have to Take Our Clothes Off - Jermaine Stewart


End file.
